Christmas & Dance Floors
by K3IR
Summary: The city has its annual Christmas Ball for the precincts, Mayor and lawyers of San Francisco. Maltara Fluff. Rated T, just to be safe.


**Thatbitchyouknow **** I pretty much wrote this just to reply to your comment… Yes, I was watching NCIS when I wrote it, they were having the moment when they brought Ziva back from Africa when she kisses him on the cheek, I suck at writing NCIS fanfiction, so I wrote it into a Cause of Death one, I am a total Tiva shipper and look forward to the day they finally get together. They will probably kill me before it happens out of frustration, but you know, the thoughts there…**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this it's a little Christmas-y **

* * *

xXx

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You walk into your apartment, walking further in and past the coffee table; you drop your keys, wincing as they land in a clatter. You drop your back on the couch, following it; you collapse into the soft pillows, closing your eyes, planning on falling asleep. Your plan deflates as the light tapping on the door sounds through the apartment. You groan as you reluctantly stand up and shuffle to the door.

"What?!" you groan out as the door swings open, revealing Mal, dressed in a tuxedo.

"Hi to you too…" he replies sarcastically.

"What do you want?" you question, as you walk back into the apartment.

"The annual Christmas ball they hold for the precincts, mayor, lawyers and anyone else who is unfortunate enough to get sucked into it, is tonight." He reminds you, "You forgot, didn't you?"

"No…" you lie, "I just wasn't planning on going…"

"Why do you lie?" he inquires.

"Excuse me?" you raise an eyebrow.

"Lie, deceit, deception, it isn't healthy for the heart, you know." He informs you.

"I forgot all about it." You sigh, collapsing back on your couch.

He walks over and stands in front of you, holding out his hand, waiting for you to take it.

"What?" you whine.

"You need to get ready, we still have another two hours before anyone important starts showing up, no doubt Seth's there now yelling at caterers and the door monkeys, which means that we probably actually have an extra half an hour on top of that, before he starts letting anyone in, so come on, you need to get ready." Not waiting for you to reply, he grabs your hand and pulls you into a standing position, dragging you into your bedroom.

"Mal, I just want to sleep." You complain, to no avail.

"You can sleep when you're dead." He tells you, grabbing your dress from your closet and laying it out neatly on the bed.

"Since when did this happen?" you ask randomly.

"Since when did what happen?" he turns and walks into your bathroom, turning your shower on.

"I complain about lack of sleep and being woken up, and you suddenly become all enthusiastic and… cheery." You scrunch up your nose and snarl out the last word, just as you finish your sentence, Mal comes back into the bedroom, grabbing you by the hand and leading you into the bathroom, where the steam of the shower warms you and wakes you up a bit.

He comes to stand in front of you, smiling cheekily, then starts to unbutton your shirt, "I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself," you tell him.

"I'm aware, but this is my favourite part…" he doesn't stop what he's doing until your shirt is hanging open, revealing your stomach and your plain, black bra.

"We could do… Other things, besides going to that stupid, little ball…" you tease him, getting closer as you run your fingers through the side of his hair and brush your nose against his.

He doesn't answer you, just smiles and kisses you, pulling the rest of your shirt off, you kiss down his jaw line before bringing your head back up and kiss him again on the lips, he abruptly pulls away after about five seconds, "Don't think so, very nice try though, very nice, but get in the shower before we both start running late."

You huff, but do as he says; as he walks out of the bathroom you finish undressing and step into the shower, closing your eyes as the warm water sprays you.

xXx

Half an hour later, you step out of the shower, feeling more awake and better then you were when you first walked through the door. You wrap the towel around you as you blow dry your newly washed hair, parting it down the middle, taking two strands from the front and pinning it with a purple flower at the back of your head then start curling the ends of your hair.

When you step out of the bathroom in your towel, your hair and make-up are done, you can hear the TV in the living room, hearing the voices on the TV announce the road block and traffic near the big hotel where the ball's being held.

You step out of the towel, putting on underwear followed by your dark purple dress, it's strapless and stops just below your shins flowing out, it's simple, and you smile at your reflection in the mirror, giving yourself a mental pat on the back. You slip on your black high heels and walk out into the living room where Mal's watching the TV.

He switches off the TV, "hey, you ready…" he trails off once he gets a better look at you.

"Close your mouth Mal, you're drooling…" you laugh.

"Ha, ha." He replies sarcastically, standing up and meeting you in your bedroom doorway.

"Does it look alright?" you look up at him, asking honestly.

"I won't be surprised if I'm not the only one who asks to dance with you tonight." He whispers to you, kissing your forehead, "come on, lets get this over with."

xXx

You step out of the rented limo twenty minutes later, smiling thanks to the man who opened the door for you. You walk up the front steps with a few other couples who arrived at the same time as you, entering through the double doors. To the very far right corner of the room is a huge Christmas tree, nearly reaching the roof, which is saying something considering how high the roof is. The room has a golden glow too it, as chandeliers hang down from the ceiling, candles flickering from the breeze coming through to door. The room is decorated with tinsel and holly. Above you and Mal, hanging from the doorway, is a single piece of mistletoe, he notices this as well, and smiles down at you, wiggling his eyebrows, you squint your eyes at him and shake your head. Your both about to walk over to where you've spotted the alcohol, when someone behind you clears their throat, you turn around to see Seth standing there, you hate to admit it, but he looks hansom in the suit that he's wearing, and you subtly look him up and down, as he not-so-subtly gives you the elevator eyes.

"Special Agent Williams, you look gorgeous." He tells you cheerily, you don't know whether to cringe or smile, so you settle for doing both, he look over to your partner, who has just cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow at Seth and smirks, "Fallon." Seth acknowledges.

"Gee, thanks Seth, you look great too." Mal practically spits out.

Seth doesn't even bother replying, just looks back to you, "I hope you'll save me a dance tonight, before another man is lucky enough to sweep you off your feet." He winks at you before turning on his heels and walking past you, to another crowed that has just entered.

"I feel like I need another shower after that." You whisper to Mal, as his hand has moved to the small of your back, guiding you through the room, he laughs at you without looking down, eyes staying on where the alcohol is.

You both finally get to the champagne, taking a glass each off the table, you sip at your elegantly, whereas Mal looks like he just inhaled it, "I'm physically going to have to drag you out of here tonight, aren't I?" You ask.

"I won't drink that much."

"Why do you lie? It isn't good for the heart you know." You repeat his words back to him.

He laughs at you and puts his empty glass down next to the others, "you can't use my line against me, that isn't fare." You shrug your shoulder in response.

xXx

* * *

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

The night hasn't actually been that bad, apart from every second guy coming up to Natara to ask her to dance, she's politely declined, unless they start nagging, which so far has only happened once, come to think of it, you haven't seen that guy in a while.

You take the time to look around you, the big ball room in the middle of a very fancy hotel in the middle of the city, you look at the glowing Christmas tree sitting in the corner, you move your eyes to the chandelier, then to the other side of the room where a woman keeps staring at you, smiling, then over at the dancing couples in the middle of the dance flo- wait. It's the perfect double take as you whip your head around to look at the smiling blonde standing at the far side of the room, smiling at you, you're positive you just gave yourself whiplash. She looks familiar, scary familiar. Suddenly, memories start rushing through your mind of a couple of years ago. She started a blog about you, changed her relationship status to: _In a Relationship with: Mal Fallon. _And then started stalking you to the point where you started checking in your closet and under your bed, just to make sure she wasn't there.

She sees you looking her way, you panic, quickly darting to where Natara's standing, talking, smiling and laughing with some people you've probably met once, not even at all, "dance with me." You plead, standing in front of her as the others walk off. You look over her shoulder to see the pretty stalker standing where you just were, looking for you.

"What's wrong?" she asks, almost amused.

"Why can't I ask my date to dance?" you forget about the stalker for a moment, looking straight down at Natara.

"Because I'm not your date, we just carpooled…"

"FYI, that was probably the most expensive carpool of my life." You defend.

"… We're also supposed to be keeping suspicion away from us, because of the whole dating thing."

"I'd like to point out, that all of five people probably know about that."

"Would you stop interrupting?"

"Sorry…"

"… Lastly, the woman you're currently trying to get away from has been watching you all night. I had a bet with Blaise to see how long it would take you to realise that she had been watching and following you. I didn't have any faith in you at all… I won the bet." She winks at you, smiling, and then attempting to walk past you.

"Fine." You sigh.

"'Fine' what?" she asks, smile getting as wide as a Cheshire cat.

"Natara…" You start, looking over her shoulder as you see that the blonde woman has spotted you, and was now making her way over to the two of you.

"Yes?" she drawls.

"May I please have this dance." You fake an accent and dramatically gesture towards the dance floor.

"Sure." She says simply.

You both walk to the middle of the dance floor, out of the corner of your eye, you can see the blonde woman – Chloe – huff and almost stomp her foot in annoyance and frustration. You smile as you bring Natara safely into the middle of the dance floor. You notice everyone around you are cops and lawyers dancing with their wives or husbands, girlfriends or boyfriends, you smile politely at a few familiar faces.

"She's still watching us." Natara brings your attention back to her.

"I know, I can feel her eyes burning holes in the back of my head." You inform her.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" she asks, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Ha," you laugh sharply and sarcastically, "I had to get Eric to take down the blog she put up about me, there is no reasoning with her." You explain.

"Eric… As in…?"

"It was a couple of years before you came, and it was before Eric started his killing spree, if he wasn't a psycho, I think he would have been an alright guy…" you admit.

There is an awkward silence between the two of you, before you feel her fingers gently pull at the hairs on the back of your neck, in response, you squeeze her hips, before gently bringing her in closer, moving the hands you had on her hips, around to the small of her back, where they link together. She leans her forehead forward and you do the same, both leaning your foreheads against each other.

The song ends and everyone breaks apart to clap to the band, you're about to start dancing with her to the second song, before someone behind you clears their throat. You turn around to see Chloe standing there, hands on hips and her right foot tapping, she has an eyebrow raised at the two of you.

"Malachi, why haven't you called me back?" she asks you, you're about to reply, before you can feel the vibrations on your arm from where Natara's holding on, you turn around to see her face going a light shade of red, trying to hold back her laughter.

"I'm going to go and get another glass of champagne, would you like one, _Malachi?"_ Natara asks you, smiling sweetly, lips twitching, trying her best to hold back laughter.

"No, thanks, I'm fine." You sarcastically spit at her, but your eyes are begging for her to stay. Sadly, she doesn't get the hint, and leaves to go and get another glass of champagne.

You turn back to look at Chloe, who has forced herself into your arms, as she leads you to the music. You awkwardly sway with her, every time your hands loosen or you try to turn and walk away, her grip on you tightens.

"Who is _that_ Malachi?" She asks you, referring to Natara.

"I don't see how it matters to you. We don't date." You throw at her.

"We use to." She states, twirling herself around and back into you. You're sure she did that just so she could get that little bit closer to you.

"No. We didn't! We hooked up, at a wedding, that's what normal single people do, at weddings, it doesn't mean we're betrothed!" you desperately tell her, trying to put the point across.

Before she can reply, there is a tap on your shoulder, you see Blaise standing there, smiling at you, then down at Chloe, "I'm sorry, but could I interrupt?"

"No." "Yes." You and Chloe say simultaneously, you loosening your grip on Chloe to try and make a grab for Blaise. Thankfully it works, and you turn your back on Chloe. Behind you, you can hear her stomp her foot and make an "ugh!" noise.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" you thank Blaise, who just smirks in return.

"I don't know why I should be helping you; you made me loose a bet."

You glare at her for a split second, before asking "where's Jeremy?"

"Dancing with your girlfriend." She notifies you.

You look around the ballroom to find Jeremy and Natara in the same position that you and Blaise are in, both her hands are linked behind Jeremy's neck and his hands are at a respectful height on her waist. She's laughing at something he's said and he's smiling at her. It's a cute scene, you aren't jealous though; it honestly looks like more of a brother/sister thing than a 'couple' thing. You look back down at Blaise, who's looking in the same direction that you just were, you start to twirl her in the direction of Natara and Jeremy. You finally get there, after dodging dancing couple after dancing couple. You make eye contact with Jeremy over Blaise and Natara's head, standing at a slight diagonal from you, he smiles and nods, before grabbing Natara's hand and twirling her away from him, you do the same with Blaise, it goes well, Natara twirls into your arms and Blaise twirls into Jeremy's.

"Hi there." You greet her in a low voice.

"Hey, she giggles back a reply.

You all dance near each other, your hands on the small of Natara's back and your foreheads touching, Jeremy's hands are much lower on Blaise's back than they were on Natara's. You smile to yourself, it's obvious, and hilarious they that think their little non-commitment relationship is still a secret.

xXx

More than a couple of hours later, the party starts to die down, everyone leaves, exiting through the big double doors, stopping underneath the mistletoe to give their partners a kiss, before moving hand in hand towards their awaiting limo's, taxi's and cars.

You and Natara are the last two left in the building, aside from Seth, who is now running around like a headless chook, working on getting the place sort of clean, so that way the staff won't get too annoyed and they'll be able to come back next year.

You stand underneath the mistletoe, Natara, not noticing and forgetting that it's there, keeps walking, you grab her by the arm and pull her back.

"What?" she questions. You look up briefly, before looking back down to her. She follows to where your eyes were, looking back to you and smiling.

She puts a hand on the back of your neck and draws you closer to her; you close your eyes and willingly allow yourself to be pulled towards her. You feel as if everything's going on in slow motion, so you speed up the process when your hand moves from the place it had been holding onto her arm, to the small of her back, pulling her closer towards you faster, resulting in your lips smashing together, she sinks into you, her other hand gripping the shirt at your hip.

You pull away from her, giving her one final peck on the lips before walking out and down to the last car in the parking lot.

Hand in hand.

xXx

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this, it took me all afternoon to write, well, all of yesterday afternoon to write, considering it's now five to two in the morning… Oh well…!**

**I actually really liked this story!  
Yay! Self confidence boost!**

**Please review, I love hearing from you all! :D**


End file.
